


Victory

by HGGoods



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Wing Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 天选之子Alex带领人类走向了胜利。除了Gabriel以外的高等天使全部被人类杀掉，低等天使也哪来的回哪去了……这之后的故事。





	Victory

Alex Lannen，人类的救世主，天选之子。正站在维加的城门之上，身边的高楼大厦提醒着他身在二十一世纪。

人类最终取得了胜利。Gabriel被俘，其余的高等天使尽数死在人类手中。原本单方面的屠杀，天选之子的出现，使战争出现了转机。现在，Gabriel跪在整个维加人民面前，Alex站在他旁边，刚刚进行完一场战争胜利的演说。

维加人民的欢呼一波高过一波。Alex成为了名副其实的天选之子。

距离Michael告诉他，他是天选之子之后已经过去了七年。整个维加城的高层大换血，都变成了对Alex唯命是从的傀儡。

Alex回到自己的房间，Michael正坐在床上，一动不动。窗户开着，他能听到外面人们的欢呼声。Michael站起身，气势汹汹地冲向Alex，神色不改往日的居高临下，他质问道：“你答应过我，不会杀那些高等天使。 _你答应过_ 。”

“我并没有杀他们。”Alex说，“维加的人民处决了他们。”

“是你下达的命令，”Michael吼起来，声音里充满了愤怒和悲伤。“我保证过我会带着他们回到天堂。”

“你们是回不去的。”Alex说，“无论是高等天使，还是那些eight balls，你们都是堕天使。没有上帝，你们是没办法回到天堂的。”

Michael并没有回答，但看起来已经怒气冲天。Alex从没见过这样气愤的Michael，这让他某种程度上享受了起来。更重要的是，他猜对了。Michael所谓的保证，都只是胡说八道而已。

“我只是和你做了一样的事情。”Alex说，“比起你，我说得才更像实话。”

“他们是我的兄弟姐妹。”Michael仍然尝试着和Alex说，虽然他知道那些被抓的高等天使已经被杀掉了，但是外面还有一个。

“那又怎样。”Alex无所谓的样子，“他们杀了地球上半数的人了，而且是单方面屠杀。我不觉得砍了他们的头有什么问题。”

“那么，让我离开。我帮助人类对抗天使三十年，你总不会连我也要杀掉。”

“不，我不会杀了你。”Alex说道，他盯着Michael，他知道那个大天使现在恨不得杀了自己，如果不是门后站着一排随时可以进来拿枪扫死他的士兵的话。

“那就让我离开！”

Alex的脸色突然沉下来，他逼近Michael，低声说：“如果你要离开维加，我立刻就杀了Gabriel，我会割掉他的翅膀，砍掉他的头，把他挂在维加最显眼的地方。”

Michael看着Alex，眼神里充满了不解。

“你到底想要做什么？”Michael感到了疲惫，这是他近三十年来从未有过的感觉。他看着Alex，自从几年前，Alex开始带领人类和天使战斗的时候，他就已经不是自己所认识的Alex了。

“我什么都不要，只要你留在维加。”Alex说，“而且你根本没有地方可以去。大天使。”

~~

Alex把那个天使压在床上的时候，后者一声不吭。

要不是身下的身体还是暖的，Alex大概会觉得自己在上一具尸体。Michael身后的那个地方大概从来没被使用过，Alex不知道他们在天堂的时候天使之间是不是乱搞过——不过天使和人类还是可以的，他一早就知道Michael和Becca之间的事。

虽然一开始Michael几乎没有发出任何声音，但是却一直不停地在挣扎。Alex根本搞不定他，天使的力气本来就异于常人。最终Alex拿手铐把Michael的双手铐在了床头。而自从那之后，Michael也没怎么停下来，此时他的手腕已经摩擦出一圈红色的痕迹。大概再过一阵子，估计就要流血了。

Alex看着他发红的手腕，凑过去轻轻地吻着伤口，Michael的手瑟缩了一下，不知道是因为刺激还是想躲着Alex。这反而让Alex更加兴致勃勃，而Michael也挣扎得更厉害了，接触到手铐的皮肤已经开始流出血液。Alex伸手用手指沾着Michael自己的血，然后把手指伸进了他的嘴里搅动了起来，他捏着Michael的舌头，后者没办法说话，只能轻声呜咽着。这声音对Alex来说无疑是催化剂，他轻轻得用指甲搔刮着那个天使的上颚，Alex知道Michael在忍着不发出任何声音，但是Alex在他嘴里的手指却一点一点的从他嗓子里挤出声音来。

把手指从Michael的口中抽出来，Alex满足得听到了那个天使的喘息声，他用沾满唾液的手指顺着Michael的脸颊一路抚摸到锁骨，指尖碰触到皮肤的时候，会激起Michael不自主的轻颤，虽然Alex并没有把Michael的那身衣服脱掉，但是他知道这个天使拥有着多么完美的躯体。

Alex的是手指在Michael的锁骨处打着转，然后看着Michael的反应，后者仍然一副要杀了Alex的表情，双手虽然无法动弹，但是腿却一直不停的试图把Alex踢下去。Alex不想把Michael的双腿也绑在床上，他只能跨坐在Michael的身上，用自己的膝盖压着Michael的双腿。

平时的Michael脸上很少有什么表情，就连圣经里都说这家伙永远绷着一张脸，现在Alex能让Michael露出这些无论是愤怒还是因为情欲而羞耻的表情，实际上都让Alex兴奋不已。

在把Michael的双手铐起来之前，Alex就已经脱下了他外面那件风衣，所以Michael身上只剩下那件黑色的衣服。Alex嫌麻烦就直接把那件薄薄的衣服给撕了下来，扔在一旁结果一瞬间那件衣服又恢复回了原样——这大概就是为什么Michael的翅膀从后面冒出来之后衣服还能完好无损的原因？

把上衣全部脱掉之后，Michael就像又回到了最开始。铐着手铐的双手开始动起来，就像是要直接把手铐扯断一样，发出金属碰撞的声音。

Alex不得已只好伸手压着Michael的手腕，并且吻住了他的嘴。Michael几乎是立刻闭上了嘴，虽然只要捏着他的下巴就可以轻易撬开他的嘴，但是Alex却只是一点一点舔舐着天使的嘴唇，轻轻地吮吸，另一只手则摸到他的胸前，开始对着天使的乳尖下手。直到天使的乳尖挺立起来，Alex才住了手。

前戏对于Alex来说其实并不是必要的，当年还只是个V2的时候，他和女人的性爱都只是激烈而迅速，包括Claire，他可没有时间磨磨蹭蹭在前戏上，但是现在不同，他有大把时间和这个自己暗恋了十几年的天使做他想做的一切。

意识到自己喜欢Michael也只是在不久前，而一旦明白过来了，Alex就知道自己对Michael一切的情绪都源于爱。

他想把Michael留在维加，而那个天使却只想离开。

Michael仍然绷紧了身体，Alex也没能好好的进行他的吻。他把压着Michael的手抽回来，开始解那个天使的裤子。就像是碰到了禁忌之地一样，Michael猛地抽出了被Alex压住的腿，向后者踹了过去。躲过攻击，Alex抓住了Michael的脚腕，重新把那个天使压了回去。

这简直就像一场拉锯战。

总算是把Michael剥光了，那个大天使此时全身赤裸得躺在床上，因为愤怒而喘息着。即使被束缚住却仍然不停得挣扎。Alex突然觉得有些疲惫，他突然伸出手，压住Michael的喉咙，Michael因为呼吸不畅而咳嗽起来。

“听着，大天使。”Alex威胁着说，“我劝你最好不要再继续挣扎下去了，这只会白费力气。而且……”

Alex加重了手下的力气。

“除非你杀了我……”Michael喉咙里挤出破碎的声音。

Alex笑了起来。“我不会杀你，但是如果再继续下去，我不介意打开大门，让外面所有的士兵过来围观，看那个大天使是如何被我侵犯的。”

Michael惊讶地看着Alex，完全没想到Alex会这样说。

估计那个天使再不会挣扎，Alex松开了挤压着Michael喉咙的手。

Alex从床头拿出一瓶润滑油，涂在自己的手指上。他抚摸着那里的皱褶，然后缓慢的伸进去一根手指。Alex把Michael的双腿都压向他的胸部，那个天使后面全部暴露在Alex眼里。这羞耻的样子让Michael扭过头闭上了眼睛，而那根手指伸进入口的时候，Alex发誓他听到了一声从喉咙深处传来的呻吟。像是极力压制住但是失败而逃出来的一声呻吟。

只能假设天使也有前列腺，不过能和女人做爱的话，那么天使估计也和正常男人无异。一根手指变成两根，可以看到Michael的额头上已经渗出细汗，整个身体也开始扭动起来，这并不是挣扎的那种，反而更像是难以忍耐。天使的脸变得有些苍白，但是身体却诚实得开始发红。Alex两根手指在那个天使体内也开始行动自如，他顺着前列腺的地方按压过去，Michael整个人剧烈得颤抖了一下。他突然睁开眼睛，带着怒火和情欲看向Alex。

Alex的手指避开那片敏感的区域，这才只是开始，他不想毁了所有的乐趣。直到第三根手指可以在天使的体内轻松移动，Alex才准备进入Michael的体内。

但是在这之前，Alex突然想到了什么。他移动到Michael的旁边，把阴茎对着Michael的脸，捏着他下巴，说道：“舔它。”

大天使瞪大了眼睛，完全不能相信Alex刚才说了什么。惊讶慢慢转变成羞愤，他和Alex僵持着，而Alex也似乎完全没有放弃的想法。不知道过了多久，Michael狠狠地咬着牙根，他脸上是前所未有的愤怒，然后闭上了眼睛张开了嘴。

但是随之而来的并不是Alex的阴茎，而是两片柔软的嘴唇，Alex的舌头趁机伸进了Michael的嘴里，彻彻底底的舔了一番之后，他满意得看着因为缺氧而脸颊红润的Michael。这样的大天使完全和平常那张扑克脸的家伙联系不到一块去。

吻了一下Michael的脸颊，Alex轻声说：“我们有的是时间。”

Alex转到天使的身下，他扶着自己的阴茎，用头部摩擦着Michael敏感的入口。带着润滑剂，Alex的阴茎几乎一下子就插到了底。剧烈的刺激让Michael弓起了身子，但是立刻又躺了回去。而Alex并不想浪费任何时间，他开始有规律得抽插起来，而且对准了Michael体内那片敏感的区域。几乎每一次抽插都摩擦着那个地方，几乎不给Michael一点喘息。

原本一声不吭只是偶尔冒出一两声呻吟，现在Michael发出的声音几乎让Alex觉得那是痛苦的叫声，这让Alex多多少少有点心软。他伸手握住天使的阴茎，缓慢的上下摩擦着。这大概能让他好受点。Alex看着Michael，那个天使极力忍耐着，但是看起来并没有任何效果，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，Alex凑过去吻着他的眼角。身下反而加快了速度。

Alex一只手抱着大天使的腿，另一只手摩擦着他的阴茎，天使似乎已经失去了思考的能力，迷茫的盯着天花板，只是下意识的发出呻吟，身体偶尔颤抖着。大天使这样脆弱的模样让Alex忍不住想温柔对待他。

突然天使收紧了后穴，Alex知道身下的人已经接近临界点。他加快了速度，用阴茎狠狠地冲击着前列腺。越来越多的呻吟声从天使口中出来，虽然知道Michael已经接近高潮，但其实Alex知道自己大概还要再过一会儿。

Alex看着那个大天使，身体弓起了一个不可思议的弧度，Alex握着Michael的阴茎，用力的上下摩擦着。他等待这Michael的高潮，却没想到可以看到天使这个样——

Michael弓着身体，突然巨大的翅膀从他背后伸展开来，一瞬间Alex几乎愣了。直到白色的精液射到他的手上，Alex才意识到发生了什么。他几乎听到了翅膀在空气中抖动的声音，伴随着高潮，那双纯黑色的翅膀伸展到最大，然后Michael整个人又摔回了床上。

天使双眼失神了一会儿，很快意识到发生了什么。但是在他反应过来之前，Alex就把Michael的身体翻了过去。他捞起Michael的膝盖让他跪在床上，手上还沾着那个天使的精液，抚摸着翅膀连接着皮肤的地方，那个大天使的后穴像是痉挛一样紧紧地包裹着Alex的阴茎。虽然看起来Michael想收回翅膀，但不知道是Alex刺激着他敏感的部位，还是性爱让他浑身无力。

直到Alex射在Michael的体内，那个天使的翅膀仍然在那里。Alex几乎是好奇一般的伸出舌头舔舐着翅膀中间的皮肤，如愿得换来一阵颤抖。他轻柔地抚摸着天使的翅膀，就像是情人做爱之后的温存。Alex摸到手铐的钥匙，解开天使手腕的束缚，把他身体翻过来，最后吻了他一次。

然后Alex把头埋在Michael的肩膀上，双手环抱着他。他的双手可以碰到天使翅膀柔软的羽毛。Alex突然觉得很疲惫。

他想对Michael说点什么，但是却什么都不记得了。

但是早晚有一点，他会把想对那个大天使说的话，都说出来。


End file.
